The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins one day at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know for today's lesson, We're going to be practicing a special technique I like to call, "Overshadow". But before we get to the lesson, Who can tell me what overshadowing is? With that questioned, Ocelius raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocelius? Ocelius: Something to tower above and cast a shadow over? Robbie Diaz: Close enough, But what I was going to say that Overshadowing, It's also called possession. It is the power to possess a human, animal, or object and control its actions. For this demonstration, Our friend, Danny Fenton is going to show us how it works. Danny Fenton: Thanks, Robbie. (to everyone) Okay, Guys. When about to overshadow a subject, The user becomes transparent but looks different than if he were invisible or intangible. Overshadowing is separate from invisibility and intangibility, Despite the fact that ghosts appear to be invisible and/or intangible as they go into their host, For instance. When Danny went invisible, He flew inside Fluttershy's body as he completely gain control over her. Galius: Not half bad, Sensei. That's your idea of teaching us something like that? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But if that doesn't work out. We could try out my personal favorite technique, The Critical Upper-cut. Silver Stream: I'm ready to learn both techniques, Sensei Diaz. Can I try? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Silver Stream. Come on up. Just as Silver Stream came up, Robbie begins his demonstration of Overshadowing as she did the same. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job, Silver Stream. A little more practice like that and you might be a top pro. Silver Stream: Now, For the Critical Upper-cut. As Robbie demonstrates again, Silver Stream did the Critical Upper-cut as better as he did. Silver Stream: How'd I do, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Wonderful, You demonstrated those perfectly. Danny Fenton: I second that, That was a great demonstration. Just then, Princess Unikitty and the gang came busting through the door. Princess Unikitty: Hi, Everybody! Twilight Sparkle: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, What're you all doing here? Princess Unikitty: We're on vacation. Hawkodile: And it's good to finally meet some new friends of yours. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. do you know them? Twilight Sparkle: Sure do, Robbie. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard are friends of ours from the Unikingdom. Prince Puppycorn: It's true. Dr. Fox: We came to see Twilight and her friends like old times. Richard: Yeah, Like old times. As for Mirage, She was keeping an eye on Robbie and his friends. Mirage: Not half bad for a group of Power Rangers, I'll be sure to tell some friends the good news. So, She contacted the Z-Fighters and the other heroes for help. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5